Las esclavas
by Tianx
Summary: Naruto y un grupo de esclavase
1. Chapter 1

A los trolls y enemigos de todo buen fan fiction le cojan No voy a tomar ninguna de mis historias están tomando por mi cuenta o borrar debido a la "inactividad" o algunas otras excusas. Estoy de vuelta y estoy aquí para quedarse.

Kurenai miraba a su alumno y esbozó una sonrisa bastante cruel y miró a su hoja de requisitos. Cada vez que miraba a Hinata vio a otro de los requisitos que ahora estaba fuera de la lista y sabía que Hinata sería perfecto para Naruto y Tenten. Ella se sorprendió al tipo de los esclavos que estaban reuniendo, pero con dos esclavos que trataron de entrar en la casa del clan Namakaze y luego esclavizados porque Naruto no quería matarlos fue empujando. Kurenai pronto urdió su plan y se fue a capturar a Hinata y hacer que se vea como si fuera una esclavitud voluntaria.

Hinata se había tomado en el medio de la noche y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Su escena de la dirección sólo le dijo que estaba estableciendo completamente desnudo y tenía algo dentro de su coño virgen. Una voz habló en la oscuridad "Usted pertenece a mí."  
La cosa en su coño comenzó a vibrar y la voz se repetía y la vibración sólo se hizo más fuerte hasta que Hinata empezó a decir "te pertenezco."  
Kurenai salió de las sombras en una correa y Hinata abrió las piernas en la presentación. La primera parte ya se había terminado y Kurenai sabía que tendría que conseguir a la chica a permanecer dócil con ella y su maestro y por lo que amenazó "Si usted le dice lo que pasó a su hermana será mi juguete sexual personal. La última chica que tener este honor sólo lo hizo durante dos semanas. "

Hinata no podía pensar mucho y por lo que de acuerdo con esta voluntad, debido al placer que estaba in

Los ojos de Hinata vidriosos en la excitación y la única cosa que ella enseñaba era de que la correa en. Ella lo quería dentro de ella y ella no se detendría ante nada para conseguirlo. Ella gimió y wined para el objeto fálico para entrar dentro de ella y Kurenai quita suavemente el vibrador causando un vino de Hinata. Ella lo quería dentro de su coño y lo quería ahora. Kurenai se colocó a la derecha en la entrada de Hinata. Todos Hinata podía hacer era joroba objeto lloriqueando todo el camino rogando que vaya dentro de ella. Kurenai Hinata vio siendo desesperada y ella entró poco a poco y lentamente dentro de ella.  
Hinata jadeó de dolor y placer, como la correa entrado dentro de ella. Todos Hinata seguía repitiendo "Yo pertenezco a ti." Como Hinata se acercó más y más a correrse ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Kurenai lo tanto la correa se fue un poco más profundo. Kurenai pronto quitó la correa de su culo y Hinata acarició sus pechos deliciosos mientras se acercaba a correrse. "I Belong To You!" ella grita como finalmente eclipses. Dedos en el coño empapado, el vibrador se levanta a sus pezones erigidas. Hinata estaba en el cielo, de alguna manera olvidar el hecho de que era el esclavo de Kurenai.

Todos Hinata podía pensar era en el sexo y el placer que sentía. Fue intenso y ella quería más que Kurenai comenzó a frotar su propio coño mojado contra la se puso a gritar más y más con cada realece Hinata se fue más cerca de que pronto sería su maestro y le encantó cada segundo de ella. Kureani sonrió a la joven y ella sabía que estaba roto. Kurenai sonrió mientras se ponía la correa de nuevo y Hinata llegó a chupar con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Kurenai tiró de la correa de su salves boca y ella dio la vuelta a su parte final. Casi suavemente lo empujó dentro de la chica provocando un gemido de Hinata. Kurenai pronto empezó a joder más o menos el culo y en varias ocasiones durante su asalto llegó Hinata. Hinata era masilla en manos de Kurenai y continuó el asalto. El comando se dio la vuelta y Kuernai vio que había un tinte más bien aburrido en sus ojos lechosos y Kureanai sabía que Hinata estaba ahora roto. Hinata pronto se desmayó y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que finalmente despertó.

Hubo un crujido de una puerta en la mañana y oyó una voz masculina hablando con Kurenai "¿Ha recibido ella y roto, ella será una excelente criador para los dos y yo mi novio."  
"Tengo Naruto-sama le era fácil de romper a diferencia de los otros tres esclavos. ¿Cómo está Tenten de todos modos. "  
"Muy bien y que será muy feliz con este esclavo. Creo que ella todavía tiene algunas frustraciones de su ruptura con Neji y el dolor que le causó. "  
Kurenai sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo mucho que Tenten dolor causado ese chico para creer en el destino y el destino. Él estaba en el hospital por un tiempo bastante largo después de eso.  
Hinata sintió una correa que se une a ella y sin embargo ella no levantó a su nuevo amo. Sumisamente siguió detrás de Naruto a un lugar exuberante finca con una igualmente exuberante jardín. Sus ojos tomaron las vistas y los oídos se llevó en el sonido pero no tienen en su mente por un poco de tiempo. Una rápida sacudida de su correa se sentó y se sentó pacientemente. Ella oyó su señor hablar con su señora "Tenten tengo un regalo para ti y sé que te gustaría."  
Hinata sintió Tenten mirarla y ella podía sentir sus ojos examinados cada parte de su cuerpo. "Ella va a ser excelente para nosotros Naruto y ella hará un buen animal doméstico y un vertedero de semen para nuestros perros. Infierno que ya actúa como uno, pero creo que sería un buen amante a diferencia tanto Ino y Sakura. Ahora que ambas cosas putas están embarazadas son de ninguna utilidad para tener relaciones sexuales. Eso es muy malo, ya que va a dar a luz en tres meses. Quiero ver cómo Hinata responde a las relaciones sexuales antes de tomar cualquier disensión. "  
Tenten se acercó a Hinata y se bajó los pantalones y las bragas y mostró su coño afeitado en la cara de Hinata. Hinata inmediatamente comenzó a lamer su coño sin pelo y pronto trajo Tenten al orgasmo. Tenten dio un paso atrás y dijo a Naruto "Bueno, ella tiene mi voto para un esclavo cama y ella es mucho mejor que tanto Ino y Sakura combinados. ¿Por qué no paso por ella para chupar fuera y quiero tu juicio sobre el mismo estaba bien para ver si sería una esclava sexual. "  
Naruto sonrió y se desabrochó y abrió la cremallera de su pantalón para mostrar Hinata bastante grande polla. Poco a poco y casi con habilidad Hinata comenzó a chupar Naruto fuera y, finalmente, llegó justo en la boca. Naruto sonrió a la mamada y la habilidad que Hinata estaba mostrando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto llegó justo en la boca. Naruto dio un paso atrás y miró al esclavo y sonrió a Tenten, "Ella da mejores mamadas que esos esclavos perro y yo la pondría a la par con Sasame. Ella es y será un esclavo de la cama y ella también estará haciendo estallar fuera de mi bebé line. Sé lo que piensas acerca de la novia Hyuuga pero Hinata siempre ha estado en desacuerdo con el destino seguramente los pecados del padre no le debe afectar en el castigo. "  
Tenten miró a la chica que todavía tenía su marido de ser cum todavía en la boca y ella sonrió a Naruto. Tenten tomó el lado de la cara de Hinata y le dijo: "Usted puede tragar ahora." En un trago fuerte, Hinata tragó cum de su amo, tan pronto como se dio la orden. La sonrisa de Tenten sólo recibieron más amplia y se volvió hacia Naruto y dijo: "Sinceramente, creo que sería un buen esclavo amor y ella se quedará fuera de la perrera. Ahora Hinata a diferencia de los otros dos esclavos que usted tendrá la opción de si o no tener hijos, pero a diferencia de Sasame usted no tiene una opción de si o no usted tiene que participar en las actividades del dormitorio. "  
Naruto tomó el otro lado de la cara y dijo: "Ahora Hinata Quiero ver qué tan bien puede utilizar su culo y el coño. Conozco el estilo de Kurenai de romper pero deja mucho que desear para. Cuando ella rompió Ino y Sakura no tenían ni idea de cómo realizar una mamada y se puede hacer casi magistral. "  
Naruto apartó la mano de la cara y dio la vuelta a su parte de atrás y vio a la vez un culo y el coño ya abusado. Naruto dio un vuelco en el dolor obvio que Hinata estaba experimentando y vio rastros de sangre que sale de su culo. Naruto casi quería vomitar en el abuso que Hinata había sufrido y que no podía hacerle daño de esta manera desde que entró a su casa.

Los ojos de Naruto se endurecieron y llamó Tenten que mirar lo que pasó con Hinata. Tentens imitan reacción fue que se había vuelto verde ante sus ojos mostraron mucho disgusto. Tanto el silencio se miraron y ambos sabían que Kurenai pagaría por darles mercancías perfectas pero muy dañado. Casi al mismo tiempo, Hinata quería complacer a su amo y el pensamiento que estaba esperando hasta que ella abrió los labios de la vulva antes de entrar en ella se metió la mano bajo y mostró sus paredes numerosas contusiones. El lugar era terrible y horrible y Hinata no tenía una idea de por qué su maestro dudó antes de tomar su esclavo. Ella sabía que esto se hace y se preparaba a sí misma por la picadura que nunca llegó. Rompiendo su golpeados en los instintos se dio la vuelta y vio que estaban examinan ella ya su vergüenza que resultó herido. Naruto le dio a la chica una sonrisa débil ante Tenten cayó a su nivel y dijo: "Usted puede hablar libre y abiertamente sobre este nadie debería tener esta cantidad de lesiones en el cuerpo, especialmente durante una fracción de esclavos. Mi primera pregunta es ¿por qué no usted nos dice que era este dolor? "  
Hinata no podía mirar bien o Naruto Tenten a los ojos ya que es lo que estaba entrenado para hacer, y dijo "Señora Kurenai me ordenó no hacerlo y si se enterara de que le dijo a mi hermana pequeña sería su esclavo ".  
Tanto Naruto y los corazones de Tenten se sacudió de dolor ante el dolor en la voz de Hinata mientras horror en lo que oyeron y lo mal era su espíritu. Naruto fue el primero en recuperarse de esta perdickiment sicking se encontraron y le dijeron explícitamente Kurenai que no iba a haber ningún daño a este esclavo o ella estaba dispuesta. Naruto se calmó y dijo "Hinata tomar descansar tanto como sea necesario y te diré Sasame que usted es su igual ahora."  
dijo Tenten poco después "La Hokage debe participar en este tema y que se notificará de ello. Es Es bien sabido que nosotros tenemos esclavos, pero los que tenemos estábamos los que violaron las leyes o dispuestos. Kurenai necesita saber que ella rompió varias leyes y que obligó a uno de sus alumnos a la esclavitud. "  
Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de miedo como antes el kage fue mencionado y le rogó "Mistress por favor no dicen la Hokage como Maestra Kurenai captará mi hermana y darle un destino aún peor que yo."  
Naruto Hinata dio un beso y le dijo: "No te preocupes por tu hermana como ella estarán protegidos por una legión de mis clones con cobertura en varias cosas. Tómese unos respira profundo Hinata todo va a estar bien y Kurenai podría unirse pronto como su esclavo. "  
Hinata miró a Naruto y le dijo: "Pensé que los esclavos no podían tener propiedades . "  
Tenten sonrió y dijo: "Usted es un esclavo dispuesto que no violó ninguna ley que lo merecen, pues, que la cláusula es negada, así como ser un esclavo. Ahora bien, si quieres estar con nosotros, entonces usted puede hacerlo".

Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Señor y Señora seré tu concubina."

Breve epílogo de un cuento? años más tarde

Hinata sonrió y miró a su posición en la vida, y vio a su propio esclavo lamiendo su propio coño calvo. Hinata suspiró y recordó el día en que aceptó ser la concubina de Naruto y su esposa y varios de los niños que todas sus mujeres dieron a luz. Ella misma ha dado a luz a varios Ospring del nuevo Hokage y ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a la derecha en la boca de Kurenai. Sólo una hora después de que se entregó a Naruto como su concubina Kurenai fue arrestado por hacer ilegal y venta de un esclavo y condenado a cadena perpetua sin libertad condicional a la que se esclavizan a ser su esclavo. Oh sí, fue bastante divertido para romper Kurenai en como su esclavo y todo el grito que lo hizo cuando fue capturada por el Anbu pero finalmente con el lavado de cerebro mucho aceptada su papel en la vida como un esclavo de una concubina.

Por cierto que soy un escritor a tiempo real y yo no tengo miedo de ir a la ruta de los 50 tonos de gris con esta historia. Para los moderadores que es una amenaza. No me preocupo por la madre de Timmy, que se ofende con el sitio porque ella no aprueba lo que está escrito en su mente intolerante. Estoy diciendo a mis fieles lectores esto ahora USTED NO PUEDE PARAR. En caso de que intente te presentaré a mi equipo legal que van en contra de la noción popular de que esto no es un verdadero estilo de escritura.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Esclavo

La crítica se aprecia pero las llamas se reunió con trolls y yo os trolls en la introducción del capítulo siguiente.

Bueno, ahora que ya ha pasado por ahora el disclamer común es no me pertenece Naruto.

Han pasado varios meses desde que el clan Fuuma llegó a Konoha y varios meses de placer para disfrutar tanto a Naruto a su novia podría añadir que en realidad no se ha visto todo y su esclavo slash concubina Sasame. En los últimos meses los tres han disfrutado de su estancia en la nueva mansión Namakaze y parece como si Tenten es su actual novia. Hinata cuando supo que estaba devastado y Neji hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró las bolas y justo recordar que romper. Él se sorprendió de que una chica como Tenten sería ver a un tipo como él, sino a cada uno lo suyo.

Tenten sonrió ante el puro placer que Naruto le estaba dando a pesar de que él no estaba su curticy de un pequeño vibrador bala alojada en su coño y ella usó su chakra a trabajar y el trabajo que hizo. Varias veces tuvo que reprimir gemidos de placer mientras se entrenaba con su equipo. Varias veces durante su entrenamiento del equipo pensó que estaba atrapado por Neji miraba con su Byakugan quema. Después de su derrota normal y asegurarse de que nadie la seguía Tenten se dirigió a la finca Namakaze tener un poco de diversión con su novio y su fiel concubina. Usando una serie de golpes que su Naruto y Sasame desarrollados a firmar que uno de ellos era allí se dejó dentro de la casa. El olor a sexo reciente y las muchas veces antes asaltaron su nariz y ella sonrió y pensó para sí misma: "Hoy va a ser un buen día".

Sasame fue la primera en gran ella en una parodia de un equipo de enfermeras y ella dijo "ama Saludos ¿en qué puedo servirle hoy."

Tenten sonrió a la chica y se sentó en uno de los sofás más lujosas y abrió las piernas. Conseguir el Sasame toque delicadamente comenzó a deshacer sus pantalones y el deslizamiento hacia abajo. Le encantaba el olor de la excitación de su señora y empezó a lamer y mordisquear su coño lentamente y casi metódicamente. Tenten sonrió y se acomodó y se apoyó más en la lengua experta Sasame.

Tenten y Sasame estaban tan absortos en su propio placer y no lo oyeron Naruto caminaba de su formación y no fue hasta la boca de Naruto eliminado Sasame de su coño novias que Tenten relised que Naruto estaba en casa. Naruto sonrió y sacó el vibrador que ahora estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de su coño y Naruto sacó aplicar suficiente chakra para que sea tanto desactiva y se lo quitó. Pronto se sustituye la bala con su gran polla y se aseguró de que estaba dentro de ella. Tenten gimió de placer cuando la polla de Naruto se frota contra las paredes de su coño y gimió aún más fuerte como Sasame comenzó a lamer su clítoris. Tenten perdido la cuenta de las veces que llegó antes de que Naruto corrió dentro de ella con un torrente de semen.

Naruto Tenten sintió alejarse de su vagina y Sasame comenzó a lamer una vez más en sus pliegues comer el semen. Relojes de Naruto aunque sea por un segundo y luego la sumerge en Sasame y la folla mientras ella lamía el semen de la vagina de su ama. Naruto sonrió y continuó su mierda de su concubina. Sí Naruto estaba disfrutando de la buena vida y era feliz con tanto a su esclavo y su novia que regularmente dormía junto a él en las noches. Esta fue una constante Tenten sería empezar a tener relaciones sexuales con Sasame, Naruto volvía de su propia formación y los tres de ellos tendría un poco de diversión.

Pero como la vida sigue siempre pasa algo y sucedió con el nombre de Haruno Sakura tratando de robar algunos de sus secretos del clan de su propia casa. El juicio fue inmediata y rápida debido a la cantidad de leyes iban contra ella, pero ella se veía tan patético en esa silla encadenado y reposado que Naruto tuvo que ponerse de pie y decirles de una cláusula que sobra su vida no importa lo patético y lamentable. El consejo de ambos ancianos y jefes de clan sonrió a esta decisión y sabía que era un castigo digno para el crimen. Esta no era la primera vez que algo así sucedió, pero sin duda no será la última.

Cuando llegó a Sakura después de su fecha de corte y que iba a ser permitido vivir, pero sólo como un permeado esclavo del clan Namakaze. Trató de mirar alrededor de la negra oscuridad y no ve ninguna luz, pero una voz femenina en la oscuridad, dijo una y otra vez "Usted pertenece a Naruto."

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su mente era de su propiedad y su cuerpo pronto siguieron su ejemplo. Kurenai sonrió a la chica flexible en sus brumas y supo que se trataba de una tarea fácil de romper en comparación con algunos de los otros que utilizan sus servicios privados. Los ojos de Kurenai casi el precio de la oscuridad, como hizo su manera de Sakura. Ella lo miró y vio que la propia niña acurrucada en posición fetal y mirando a la espera de joder y jodido que ella hizo.

Kurenai se agachó y empezó a frotar su coño lanzó la poca ropa que llevaba. Esto provocó un pequeño gemido de placer de la chica y Kurenai sólo frotó un poco más difí grito más fuerte provino de los párpados y Kurenai se quitó la poca ropa Sakura llevaba puesto. Sakura rompió en la mente y el cuerpo ese día nunca ser el mismo otra vez. Ella no sería más que un esclavo patético. Con su trabajo hecho Kurenai llama tanto Naruto y Tenten para recoger este esclavo que acababa de adquirir.

Tenten le dio una sonrisa sádica al pensar en algunos castigos más terribles que ella podría estar haciendo a la muchacha como una mierda bestia pero sabía que Naruto nunca estaría de acuerdo sin su permiso. Más tarde esa noche, mientras Sasame y Sakura estaban durmiendo Tenten estaba dando una mamada Naruto y uno de los mejores que le ha dado hasta el momento y que indica su plan. Entre meneo la cabeza sobre su eje Tenten dijo "Naruto-kun podemos hacer algo más que mierda Sakura?"

"Ya que lo que acaba de volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo."

Tenten continuó su mamada para un poco y justo cuando el pene comenzó a expandirse en la boca que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dijo: "Naruto-kun Sakura siempre actuó como un animal que puede ser cogido por uno?"

Naruto en su bruma de tanto desvelo y la lujuria no procesar lo que estaba diciendo, y estuvo de acuerdo con él. Tenten sonrió y terminó su hombre antes de tragar su recompensa. Se acurrucó junto a él y le dijo: "Gracias por aceptar Naruto-kun."

Sí, esto me pasó a mí y las niñas que están leyendo esto funciona. Digamos que voy a dar a su hombre una mamada y él va a hacer nada por ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Atención Este capítulo tiene la bestialidad y explorará algunos de los aspectos más oscuros de fetiches humanos. Si usted no desea leerlo dar marcha atrás ahora. No soy partidario de sexo con animales y me parece repugnante y simplemente incorrecto si desea volver hacerlo ahora. No digas que no te lo advertí.

La próxima Tenten mañana se levantó y llamó al perro que habían llegado hace un rato. El perro no castrado y no tener un perro en celo para pasar un buen rato con y volar su carga. Tenten sonrió y le dijo a Naruto mientras estaba medio despierto. Y ella dijo: "Naruto-kun te presento al nuevo compañero de mierda de Sakura."

Naruto se acercó a donde estaba y Tenten sintió el hocico del perro frotando contra su nariz. Naruto se retractó de su mano de nuevo en estado de shock y fue completamente despertado. Naruto miró al perro y volver a Tenten y le preguntó "¿Cuándo estoy de acuerdo con esto?"

Tenten sonrió y dijo: "Cuando te estaba dando una mamada anoche."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y sabía que sería tuvo que desmentir esto y Tenten sería justo hacerlo de acuerdo con esto pronto tanto con retención sexo y no tener relaciones sexuales de cualquiera de sus esclavos o simplemente darle otra mamada para hacerlo de acuerdo de nuevo. Naruto estaba atrapado entre una roca y un lugar duro y sabía que Sakura tenía una cita con un perro.

Naruto hizo pensar que el perro estaría agradecido y sería un poco perversa de ver sus respuestas sexuales que muestran a un perro. Se imaginó el gran danés puta la niña enmarcada y correrse en ella y que era suficiente para que él consiga erigido. Seductora Tenten balanceaba sus caderas a Naruto y le puso la mano en el pecho y dijo: "Veo que este pensamiento que se enciende y deja que te ayude con tu problema bastante grande."

Tenten sonrió mientras se sacó la polla de Nartuo y empezó a lamer y se burlan de él mediante la ejecución de su lengua alrededor del pene. Tenten miró a los ojos de Naruto mientras ella empezó a chupar la polla lo que le causó aún más placer. Hacia la mitad de ella, finalmente, por primera vez, tiene toda su longitud en el interior de la boca y la garganta. Naruto jadeó de placer mientras sus músculos de la garganta trataron de tragar la polla pero su boca. Tenten para promover su placer Mans comenzó a tararear mientras se concentra en su polla. Tanto Naruto Tenten y nos encantó cada segundo de ella y disfrutar de esta experiencia hasta que Naruto llegó justo en su garganta. Tenten mantenido la boca sobre su pene simplemente tomando todo el esperma que ha bajado y me encantó la tala de ella.

En el momento en que retiró el bastante grande polla de su boca que era bastante caliente y que quería que Naruto libra su miembro en su coño mojado. "Naruto-kun," dijo Tenten mientras empezaba a tirar de sus pantalones y las bragas y continuó como ella abrió las piernas "quiero que libra este coño hasta que yo no puedo gritar más".

Naruto no era hesients sobre sacando la polla en su coño iban y procedieron a golpearlo al contenido de su corazón. Tenten, efectivamente, ella grita caballo ese día debido a la cantidad de veces que hizo cum. Tan pronto como se hicieron Tenten era como un fideo mojado en los brazos de Naruto y él la estaba apoyando con su erección dura ahora semi todavía en ella y con sus manos en su culo.

Naruto llamó al perro una y seguir a su amo y él lo llevó a cuartos de Sakura y ella todavía estaba durmiendo. Naruto estaba un poco enojado, pero resolvió que esto es tanto un castigo y el placer. Naruto sonrió y le susurró al oído Tentens y le dijo: "El espectáculo va a empezar pronto mi amor."

Todos Tenten podía hacer era gemir y mover la cabeza para hind que Naruto se movía Sakura con su trasero en el aire. Naruto dice que el perro "Ve a buscar a su hijo."

El perro saltó a la chica indefensa y casi metió la polla dura en su culo. Sakura se despertó gritando y gimiendo pronto sin saber quién era su nuevo amante, pero todavía gimiendo hasta que oyó la risa. Sakura se dio la vuelta, o al menos lo intentó, pero sólo por el éxito retorciéndose y vio que su nuevo amante era un perro. Ella abrió los ojos y su respiración se aceleró en el que vio tanto a su señor y la señora mirando a ella y sonriendo mientras se estaba encorvado.

Sakura miró al perro y vio que se estaba divirtiendo y parecía feliz. Algo dentro de ella sabía que ella debe ser agradable al perro y tanto su dueño y la dueña y por eso se sometió por completo a la forma de pensar del perro que éste sería uno de los mejores amantes que ella tendría. Sakura comenzó a llorar a su suerte en la vida y sabía que cometió un terrible error en el intento de entrar en la casa del clan Namakaze pero era tan tentador. Su mente recordó una vez más a su juicio en la corte y la forma en que parecía irremediable y que iba a ser ejecutado ella se libró de Naruto. Sabía que debería estar agradecido hacia él y le sirven pero ella quería tener hijos, sino por su papel en la vida que ella pensó que era casi imposible.

Sakura suspiró y sabía que sería inútil discutir con su amo y ella sabía que si se permitió incluso los niños que nunca volvería a ver. Su destino estaba escrito en piedra y ella lo sabía. Una lágrima silenciosa corrían por su rostro a pesar de placer recorrió arrojó su cuerpo y Naruto se dio cuenta a pesar de que su rostro estaba contorsionado por el placer que había lágrimas de tristeza. Sakura no se dio cuenta de que el perro estaba cerca cuming hasta que sin atar su propia carga en el interior de sus cuencos.

Mucho antes de que la leva perro en Sakura Tenten se quedó dormido y Naruto mostró al perro lejos de su nuevo esclavo y dijo: "Te vi llorar y me puede decir lo que está mal?"

Sakura miró a los ojos azules de Naruto y dijo: "Maestro quería tener una familia e hijos, pero ahora que soy tu esclavo dudo que va a pasar."

Naruto sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y dijo: "¿Es eso lo que estabas triste, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedir y se le daría a usted. Usted quería hijos, entonces yo le daría a ellos. Usted puede ser mi esclavo, pero eso no quiere decir que no debo cuidar de sus necesidades y deseos. Por ley, usted ni siquiera debería estar pidiendo nada pero ¿cómo voy a cuidar de mis esclavos si no sé lo que mis esclavos quieren ".

Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Naruto y sollozó en él y entre su llanto que decía "Muchas gracias señor. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa para usted, incluso con ese perro me coge de nuevo."

Naruto sonrió de vuelta y se encontró debido a su proximidad a su cuerpo Naruto estaba duro otra vez y dijo: "Eso es sólo si te gusta tener un perro violó el culo." Con este Naruto llevó fue a un armario casi oculta y trajo un tapón anal para el culo de Sakura y Sakura puso su trasero de nuevo en el aire. Cuando el enchufe entró en ella no se sentía el dolor que normalmente vienen cuando algo entró en el culo, sino que sentía placer de proporciones incalculables. Sakura pensó aunque sólo sea por un momento que no podía conseguir nada mejor que lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, pero esto se hizo añicos como Naruto metió la polla dentro de ella. La sensación de placer increíble cursado lanzó su propia esencia al sentir la polla de Naruto roce el butt plug. Ella gimió y jadeó en los primeros segundos y se sintió mucho mejor de ser rellenado como este, entonces sus dedos podían llegar a ser.

Naruto sonrió y supo que Sakura estaba cerca de la astucia en pocos minutos y sólo hizo sus embestidas más difícil, pero retrocedió más como él consiguió más á estaba gritando su nombre mientras él seguía a follar más y más difícil. Más de la mitad de esta mierda Sakura perdió toda capacidad de pensar de manera coherente y casi perdió su voz.

Lo único que podía recordar era lo que su madre le dijo de lo que parecía un largo tiempo atrás

Sakura tenía unos diez años de edad en el momento en que su madre le sentó a la charla.

"Sakura ¿sabes qué es el sexo?"

"La academia se aseguró de que sabíamos lo que era y me dijeron que podía ser agradable."

Sakura vio a su madre sonreír un poco casi recordar algo, pero sus ojos se endureció al instante después de un segundo y ella respondió: "El sexo con un hombre nunca es agradable y que sólo mira por su propio placer y nunca a la mujer ni a sus necesidades."

Su secuencia de memoria se interrumpe aunque sea por un segundo por su correrse y ella sólo podía pensar "¡Qué madre mentiroso resultó ser. '

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de sexo y ella sintió que sus entrañas comienzan a secarse por el número de veces que llegó finalmente se desmayó de la fatiga sexual. Mientras que Sakura estaba viendo su subconsciente con su personalidad alternativa.

Naruto sonrió una vez más como lo había cogido dos de sus niñas en coma sexuales en el mismo día. Sabía que ambos no sería hasta por unas horas, mientras pensaba sobre qué hacer para Sasame y comprar algo especial para Tenten, pero en reposo durante unas horas no parecía tan malo ahora.

En el momento en que se despertó cuando sólo unas pocas horas después sintió bien descansado y ambos Tenten y Sakura no donde donde las dejó. Frenéticamente buscó la casa y encontró que Sasame estaba fuera también. Presa del pánico Naruto registraron la casa de arriba a abajo y encontró una nota de rescate diciendo

'Si quieres ver tu puta vez entonces usted tendrá que Sakura libera de sus servicios de forma permanente. Ustedes otras putas serán ileso si la carne mis exigencias. Ir a la kage con este y los dos morirán ".

Naruto reconoció la letra casi de inmediato y vio que pertenecía a uno Yamaka Ino. Naruto fue más allá molesto e hizo un montón de clones de sombra para ir de caza.

Al igual que, el odio que por favor deje sus comentarios a continuación.

Se trata de una historia anterior y gracias por las buenas críticas que estoy recibiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es que la gente los está dejando como invitados. La revista de largo, usted trae a colación buenos puntos, pero esto es una manera historia anterior a mí, cuando yo estaba en primer lugar en la escena BDSM así que me faltaba mucha experiencia allí y mis shows inexperiace en mis historias. La razón por la que elegí Ten-Ten de novia de Naruto es que ella es fuerte y locales para su área, no para hacer un buen amante. Yo soy muy fan Naru / Hina en el corazón.

Para el número de huéspedes 2 Cuando estaba originalmente planeado esta historia octubre de 2010, se supone que es un one-shot con un tema Naru / Hina pero pronto se convirtió en esto.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento por la espera con Ino, pero había que hacerlo tenían que hacer algo extremo para justificar este tipo de reacción y sí Ino será más bajo en el tótem de que te haya gustado último capítulo, ya que scean bestialidad no jugará de nuevo. Sé que fue discutido con él, pero había que hacerlo. Estoy utilizando esta historia para explorar algunos de los aspectos "más oscuros" de la conciencia humana y fetiches. Cada uno tiene sus propios fetiches y su lado "oscuro" que le hace la señal. Ino va a obtener lo que la va a venir con ella y vamos a explorar algunas de las tinieblas de Kurenai, junto con Anko.

Para NCA, el maricón que no tiene ninguna bola en dejar un comentario firmado, realmente creo que me va a parar? He pasado por la guerra, y sé que la oscuridad. Fui al infierno cuando estuve allí he visto cosas que han roto mi compañero hermano. Esta fue mi manera de hacer frente a lo que vi. La mayor parte de esta mierda es lo que he visto y los horrores de lo que he visto son para siempre grabado en mi mente.

Ino sonrió para sí misma en este éxito y tuvo las tres chicas de Naruto. Para su sorpresa, su principal amiga y Sakura estaban en un coma inducido sexual y no sería para un par de horas, pero esa puta pelo naranja se chillando y gritando obscenidades a ella diciendo "Cuando mi maestro llegue ..." o "enfermo perra opinas Maestro le dejará salirse con la suya ".

Ino pronto se cansó de su boca y se coloca una mordaza de bola roja en su boca para simplemente callarla. De pie sobre sakura, que empezaba a moverse, Ino esperaba que se despertara de su sueño sexual. Ino sonrió hasta que se oyó en la distancia "Te conseguiré Ino."

Después del grito de la intención asesina se sintió con una sed de sangre casi impía. Parece como si el Kyuubi ha despertado debido a este brote emocional y está ayudando a Naruto. Sasame tenía un aspecto casi de satisfacción en su rostro por la pura alegría de que estaba recibiendo por el miedo de Ino. Casi al instante el orgullo de Ino se volvió hacia el miedo, pero sabía que tenía que llegar Sakura libre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sakura se despertó tan pronto como se terminó el intento asesino. Ella disparó gritando que de alguna manera ella había disgustado a su amo sólo para ver Sasame atado a una pared con una mordaza de bola de color rojo brillante en la boca y buscando más bien molesto. Miró a su Tenten amante atado con una bastante grande consolador en su coño y una mordaza de anillo en su boca. De alguna manera ella reconoció esos juguetes como pertenecientes a su antigua amiga Ino y ella misma había utilizado esos juguetes con ella, pero no tiene ningún sentido de por qué estaba aquí hasta que Ino volvió a entrar en la habitación con una bastante grande correa en que era aún menor de la polla de naruto.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella trató de cubrirse y sabía que su maestro estaría disgustado con ella, si ella deja a nadie la tocara. Ino se arrodilló junto a ella y le dijo: "Sakura-chan no quiere la nada. Pensé que no te gustaban los hombres en absoluto. Sin embargo, después capturas Naruto y violaciones ustedes, que envíe a él. Él no te quiere en todo lo que le está utilizando para su propio placer, así como las dos putas por ahí. Él no te ama ni le importa para usted en todo. "

Sakura se estremeció cuando Ino tocó y Ino sonrió y dijo: "Pronto nos libraremos de eso." Sakura trató de copia de seguridad y, finalmente, dijo con una voz débil, pero suficientemente fuerte que Sasame podía escuchar "Cuando el maestro se entera de lo que está haciendo, entonces será peor que yo y espero que usted es un esclavo perro perminate."

Incluso frente a la violación de la chica que amaba a la vez que tenía que demostrar coraje y percibe hasta que su maestro fue a rescatarla. Esperemos que su amo llegó para salvarla a ella ya las otras mujeres de su vida antes de que ella iba a ser violada. Ino sonrió a su valor, pero sabía que Sakura estaba viviendo con miedo por lo que bien podría superarlo e intentar llevarla de vuelta antes de que Naruto llegó. Ino bromeó la entrada principal de Sakura hasta que ella comenzó a sentir la lubricación vaginal que ella comenzó a secreto y poco a poco comenzó a ponerlo pulg

Sakura trató como tal vez no pudo contener un grito de asombro, pero no se sentía bien como lo fue con Naruto, pero esto seguía golpeando sus puntos de placer. Su cara se veía a Sasame y envió una mirada suplicante de ayuda a la chica, pero no podía hacer nada mientras su compañero esclavo fue violada por esta chica trató de tirar de las cuerdas y se encontró que estaba bien sujeto y que sólo parecía desesperada. Sasame inclinó la cabeza y miró a su señora sigue durmiendo y se quejó de que ese destino que les esperaba. Esperemos que sakura no se rompería y él o Tenten sería el próximo.

Mientras todo esto estaba pasando con las chicas lo que está pensando y haciendo Naruto?

Después de los estallidos emocionales del chakra del Kyuubi Naruto se llamó a su jaula y se encontró que el Kyuubi era, efectivamente, una forma humana y la conversación que siguió fue esclarecedor para decir lo menos.

" **Kit, además del punto que he estado muy orgulloso de lo que ha pasado con su vida, pero te he ganado esclavos y estoy empezando a ver que casi como una versión más joven de mí mismo. Nerver tiene uno de mis barcos visto esta forma pero y se puede decir nunca estoy más orgulloso de decir que estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi barco ".**

Naruto miró al zorro y dijo: "Yo sé que usted no me llamaste aquí para sembrar fuera de su cuerpo humanoide, pero por otra razón."

Esta vez el Kyuubi sonrió una sonrisa casi guine y dijo **"Tienes razón esto no es sólo una visita social y me decía lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Entiendo que cuida sus esclavos y los protegeré a toda costa, por lo que cada vez que necesite mi ayuda localizarlos voy a poner un poco de mi chakra en ellos para ayudarle a encontrarlos y teletransportarse a ellos si están en peligro. Usted también sabe que van a estar en peligro para que pueda ir a ellos ".**

Naruto sabía que nada en esta vida fue sin costos, y le preguntó al humanoide zorro "¿Cuál es el truco?"

El Kyuubi parecía un poco sorprendido, pero que tipo de sospecha, para empezar **"Sería más para mi beneficio y el suyo, ahora será capaz de controlar el tamaño y el grosor de su pene y yo os recibiré placer al tener relaciones sexuales. "**

Naruto miró a los ojos del Kyuubi largo y duro y vio que no había verdad en sus ojos y su palabra era vinculante y él respondió a su oferta diciendo: "Muy bien Kyuubi Acepto tus equipos."

El Kyuubi Naruto sonrió y lanzó fuera de su dominio y de nuevo al reino de la realidad. Naruto sabía que no era el momento de experimentar con su nuevo y mejorado miembro, pero ya era hora de encontrar a sus chicas. Naruto se echó a la acción en busca de la firma chakra familiar de Tenten y descubrió que estaba atado a una pared en el sótano del clan Yamaka. Sentía que Sakura estaba en el suelo y Sasame estaba atado a la pared al lado de Tenten.

Naruto sabía que tenía que culo casco para llegar a tiempo para ayudar a sus esclavos antes de cada una de ellas fue violada por una chica desesperada. Naruto arrestado en la casa y se espera que la reevaluación del clan, pero les explicó "Tu hija ha tomado algo mío que tengo a un gran valor y estoy aquí para recuperarlos."

Inochi miró al niño y descubrió que no estaba mintiendo y sabía que tenía algo que ver con las cosas que Ino había traído a la casa unas horas antes. "¿Dónde están estas cosas Naruto?"

Naruto miró al jefe del clan y le dijo: "Están en el sótano por un panel secreto en una habitación secreta donde Ino está violando mi propiedad."

Los ojos de Inochi amplió a platos cerca y sabía que Naruto podría tener la cabeza para esto, pero él sabía que su padre tendría que alegar en su favor. "Naruto no matarla aquí que tiene que enfrentar un juicio y decidirá su suerte en lo que sea. Sólo espero que la hagas tu esclavo como lo hizo con Sakura."

Naruto miró al hombre y le dijo: "Ella tiene que aprender alguna acción tiene una reacción y que tiene que aprender esto. Si muere ahora ¿cómo va a aprender."

Ino era ignorante de lo que estaba pasando arriba y ella sabía que Sakura estaba empezando a romper hasta que sintió un poco de abrigo brazos alrededor de su cortesía de Sasame. Los brazos empezaron a tirar lejos de Sakura y ella estaba fifted en el aire. Sasame susurró en el oído de Ino diciendo "Naruto-sama será muy duro con zorra después de lo que hizo para nosotros. Puedo ser castigado, así como Tenten por repartir, sino que va a obtener el extremo corto de la vara con esto."

Sasame pellizcó un grupo de nervios en el cuello haciendo Ino desmayarse justo donde estaba. Con eso terminó de intrusión Naruto abrió la puerta de par en par que revienta y el olor a sexo flotaba fuera de la habitación. Sakura estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra y casi de inmediato saltó a los brazos de Naruto sollozando a lágrima viva.

Naruto simplemente la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que ella estaba durmiendo y miró forma noqueado de Ino y dijo a Inochi "En lugar de un juicio que condenaría el nombre de su familia ¿qué tal si me das Ino como compensación por esto. El Consejo no tomará tiempo en la decisión de que iba a ser ejecutado y su familia y sus tiendas tomaría el éxito para él también ". Naruto miró a Sasame y dijo que "ha intentado todo lo posible para salir con lo poco que tenía y que usted eliminó Ino fuera de combate a un azote se hará para que esto sería un delito claro y lo hizo más ligero ya que el perro se tener otro gran compañero de mierda pero para Tenten que necesita aprender para tener una alta resistencia sexual si ella quiere estar conmigo ".

Inochi miraba la pantalla con mucho interés. Aquí era un niño que vivía fanticy de cada adolescente, pero tratar a sus esclavos como las personas que eran. Sabía que ino estaría en buenas manos, pero ¿cómo iba gong de romper. Esto es algo que quería ver. "Naruto, si me permite la pregunta, ¿puedo obtener una cinta de mi hija de última hora que se lo merece y que tendría ganancias en el bajo mundo aquí en Konoha. Mayoría pagaría mucho dinero para ver esto. Usted recibirá una parte de esa ganancia decir 50 %, mientras me pongo el otro 50%. "

Naruto sonrió ante la idea de pensar que iba a ver esta cinta de nuevo, una y otra vez. Podría tener tanto Anko y Kurenai ayuda en la descomposición de la chica. Sabía que tendría que utilizar otros métodos distintos de lavado de cerebro para esta chica, pero no sabía qué. Sus propias cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un gemido de disgusto de Tenten y sabían que la niña se había levantado y no sabía dónde estaba. Naruto se acercó a ella y le dijo: "Va a ser castigado por este Tenten, esto nunca debería haber ocurrido en primer lugar, y usted es el culpable de este sucediendo durante todo este tiempo. Usted dejado caer la pelota al pasar de esa manera y usted servir de ejemplo ".

Tenten trató de hacer una excusa de por qué el castigo no esté solo "Pero Sakura todavía se desmayó y no vamos a castigar a ella y ella se desmayó cuando estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella."

Los ojos de Naruto se endurecieron con zafiros fríos y respondieron a esa excusa más tonta "Esta fue la primera vez que Sakura conmigo y si no recuerdo mal usted y Sasame desmayado después de tener sexo, pero hemos tenido relaciones sexuales varias veces y se ha desmayado después de un polvo suave. Sakura tenía tanto un perro y yo dentro de ella en una hora. Tenías mí y Sakura estaba siendo violada mientras estaba desmayado de su propio placer ".

Tenten se estremeció y sabía que Naruto tenía razón y bajó la cabeza gacha de vergüenza todo lo que Naruto dijo que era cierto, pero Inochi fue ver signos ryo en sus Tenten realeced de su borrachera y miró a Sasame y le preguntó "¿Usted desea que su castigo ahora o cuando lleguemos a casa."

Sasame sabía que sería tan malo si lo tiene en casa, pero algo se movió dentro de ella a hacerlo delante de otras personas y de alguna manera a su encendido. "Naruto-sama puede obtener una grabación de este, así como el remar ".

Tanto Naruto y los ojos de Inochi Inochi amplió y se había ido en un momento y volver al momento siguiente, con un conjunto de cámara en lugar de gama alta y las colocó con luces alrededor de las áreas alrededor de la habitación para conseguir diferentes ángulos. Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza y se fue Sasame sobre su regazo. Poco a poco y casi porosa Naruto comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y las bragas que salen de su trasero en el aire sobre el regazo de Naruto Sasame. Naruto no se dio cuenta de que la luz roja de la cámara estaba encendida porque era centrado en el culo de Sasame. Naruto comenzó a frotar su culo y se encontró un objeto de plástico perturbando desde donde su pequeño capullo de rosa debe ser. Mover las mejillas de distancia mira hacia abajo y me preguntó "¿Estás usando un Sasame butt plug". Sabiendo muy bien en lo que llevaba puesto.

Sasame sabía que esto tendría un mayor realismo y respondió con voz casi sensual "Sí señor yo soy, yo quería que mi culo listo para su gran polla. También tengo un enchufe coño y tanto mi culo y el coño están preparadas para que a la mierda ".

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a llorar en el culo ir un poco más suave al principio para dejar que se use a la azotaina, pero finalmente comenzó a poner más duro dejando más y más marcas rojas mientras la remó. Naruto sabía que estaba Sasame placer de esto y por lo que de vez en cuando sería conseguir un azote en el trasero enchufe.

Tenten miró con fascinación como Sasame encantó estar remando y vio la expresión de la alegría pura que se extendió por su cara. Vio la mirada de éxtasis mientras Naruto siguió nalgadas y ella sabía que ella estaba bien caliente al ver esta escena. Tenten trató de frotarse por el roce de las piernas, pero que resultó inútil y que sólo la hacía más caliente.

Tanto Sasame y Naruto se divierten y continuó mucho después de que quería parar y cuando finalmente lo hizo detenerse muslos culo y el coño de Sasame eran de color rojo cereza, pero Sasame encantó el aguijón que estaba recibiendo desde el sonido infantil. Sasame en su aturdimiento quería polla de Naruto allí y ahora y en sus ojos suplicantes Naruto vio a su deseo y se desabrochó los pantalones. Sasame de inmediato se puso a trabajar chupar y vaciar el recipiente en su polla y ella quería más. Ella sabía que quería más, pero Naruto tenía que castigar a tenten por lo sucedido. Naruto hizo un gesto para la cámara de apagar cuando entró en la boca de Sasame. Sasame empezó a quedarse dormido, pero trató de mantenerse despiertos hasta Naruto dijo: "Usted puede dormir Sasame que pasaste mucho hoy." Sasame luego se desvió hacia el terreno de la inconsciencia. Después de acariciar la cabeza por unos segundos y asegurarse de que ella estaba dormida después de un día tan terrible, volvió la cabeza a su novia que no sabía o no estremecerse de miedo o agitar a la espera de lo que estaba por venir. Su mirada se dirigió a Ino y sabía que iba a dejar que Kurenai y Anko tienen a ella.

Naruto siguió cepillar el pelo de Sasame aunque sólo sea por unos minutos más y, finalmente, él la apartó de su agacharse para caminar por el tenten casi asustado. Tenía los ojos como zafiros azules fríos y su voluntad era tan frío como el hierro. Su voz se elevó aunque sólo un poco en comparación con su voz normal, la espalda estrechos y su comportamiento se hizo más frío lo que le pidió "Tenten, ¿sabes lo que has hecho mal hoy y por qué está siendo castigado?"

Tenten comenzó a decir "Sí mástil Quiero decir Naruto fallé al no proteger su propiedad y dejar que la violación Ino Sakura. Debería haber sido el que llamó a Ino lugar estaba fuera de combate."

Naruto rodeó a la niña como un halcón y exigió "de Gaza y extendió las piernas y los brazos por encima de su cabeza."

Tenten sabía exactamente a obedecer Naruto cuando era así, y ella sabía que había jodido regiamente con lo que pasó para que ella sea capturado y se mantiene como un esclavo común fue bastante malo, pero ella era la chica principal de Naruto y él no le gustaba ser visto como débil por tener una novia débil. Esta fue la razón por la que nunca saldría con Hinata, ella carecía de la voluntad de ser cruel cuando es necesario. Naruto comenzó a hacer una inspección de su cuerpo cuando ella tenía rayas y ella no se movía un músculo.

No fue hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de un armario de los juguetes sexuales de látigos, cadenas, y los cultivos, a los consoladores, butt plugs, y gags de todas las formas y tamaños. Naruto seleccionó una en el cuero fustas y golpeó contra su mano y se lo mostró a Tenten y le preguntó "¿Sabes lo que es esto puta?"

Esta vez Tenten no pudo evitar decir: "Es un maestro de cultivos librar y ..."

Naruto la interrumpió diciendo: "¿Te pedí una explicación de cómo la utiliza? Yo no lo creo. Y no, no va a ir la luz en usted, especialmente con este fracaso. ¿Usted no entiende la vergüenza que iba a encontrar que todavía estaba desmayado y en el sueño de la tierra y Sasame tenido que ir a su rescate. " Mientras él gritaba esta Ino se despertó con un grito y supo que había sido capturado por Naruto antes rebroke Sakura y Naruto Ahora estaba allí gritando a Tenten y luego caminar hacia ella. Los ojos de Ino eran tan ancho como un ciervo encandilado por los faros y su propio padre miraba la pantalla con su propia erección.

"Ino lo que has traído vergüenza a tu casa y para la composición de lo que has hecho tanto de mis esclavos y mi novia serás sus esclavos también. Sólo mi palabra será superior a ellos y usted tendrá nada que decir sobre lo que ocurre a ti ".

Naruto miró a Inoichi y vio su erección y miró a Ino y dijo: "Parece que tu padre está teniendo un poco de un problema que quiero montar en él y que él vete a la mierda."

Ino miró disgustado pero Inoichi sonrió y sabía que Naruto algún día hacer esto, pero no tan pronto, y mientras todavía era salvaje e indómito. Ino trataba de una copia de seguridad sólo por su propio padre para saltar sobre su cuerpo desnudo y la violencia comenzó a follar como ninguna otra. Naruto tuvo que contener la risa en este grito, pero él tenía una novia a la disciplina y que iba a ser divertido para él y no para ella.

Naruto sacó el látigo y golpeó bajo el muslo de Tenten. Repediatly se giró y dejó varias marcas rojas que cruzan las piernas y el culo. En el momento en que se hizo con la Tenten fusta que recordar esta lección por un tiempo, y que habría de permanecer vigilantes en todo momento porque la próxima vez que él no iba a ser tan agradable. A continuación, tomó uno de los tapones anales vibrantes y un vibrador con forma de gallo y las colocó dentro de Tenten y las selló en la que sólo él podía eliminarlos. Él los convirtió en máximo y le dijo a Tenten "Espero que esto aumentará su resistencia sexual. No voy a tener una niña pasar sobre mí como lo hiciste."

Tenten sabía que había bajado fácil y miró a Ino y casi sintió lástima por la chica. Luego dijo a Naruto "No te fallaré próxima vez que Naruto-kun."

Naruto miró a los ojos y dijo: "Sé que lo harás, pero no debe hacer usted será tratado como uno de mis esclavos y no quiere que eso suceda." Naruto miró a un Inoichi gastado y sonrió de que tenía las pelotas para correrse en su hija se volvió esclavo y le dijo: "¿Puedes Kurenai y Anko para mí, les digo que tengo una misión especial para ellos."

Hey Guys lo que está pasando me gusta revisores como el siguiente autor, pero hasta ahora no he conseguido nada. Es esta historia tan malo que tengo ninguna respuesta de la mayoría de la gente que lee esto. Me refiero a "My Immortal" el peor fan fiction por ahí tiene un montón de críticas, pero sólo puedo gorronear cuatro y uno de ellos era un completo idiota por mí informar cuando tuve el valor correcto para esta historia. Cuando vas a la calificación M obtendrá un montón de diferencia.

Me siento a la vez a un veterinario de la guerra en Irak y el fan fiction purgas, así que tengo una cosa que decir que me tratan.


	5. Chapter 5

Anko y Kureani llegaron casi inmediatamente después de Inochi los llamó y ellos llegó un poco irritado y mirando toda caliente y mojada con una cabeza de color rojo en el remolque. Anko miró a Naruto y le dijo: "Espero que tengas una buena razón de por qué nos interrumpió en nuestra diversión Naruto?"

Naruto sonrió y luego dijo "Parece que tenemos un proyecto especial para usted. Usted ve Ino aquí esa puta que ves allá con el semen se salga de ella, violada y trató de Sakura su esclavo y luego Sasame en algún proceso raro enseñado. Las otras dos niñas han sido castigados y han sido atendidos. Quiero que tiene una ruptura muy especial para ella y Inoichi quiere que sea grabado ".

Kurenai sabía lo que Naruto quería y ella tenía que asegurarse de que es lo que quería "¿Quieres que sea un esclavo de Sakura o simplemente fiel a ti y sólo a ti?"

Naruto sabía que él estaba decidiendo su destino, pero conocía las leyes sobre los esclavos y Kurenai sabía que legalmente Sakura no podía tener nada de nada, pero parecía que Naruto también sabía los conjunto de leyes. "Yo quiero que sea un esclavo de Sakura pero legalmente le pertenecerá a mí. Mi palabra puede ser la ley y que mejor que se acostumbre a ir sin ropa."

Kurenai miró a Naruto y le preguntó "¿Por qué habría de acostumbrarse a no llevar la ropa en absoluto, o es un juego que va a jugar con ella?"

Naruto dio Kurernai una mirada y respondió "¿Me pregunto a cuestionar mi razón en cualquier momento? No No lo no me preguntes esas preguntas."

Kurenai retrocedió de nuevo y supo que había encontrado una poderosa personalidad dominan pero se rompería esta chica como ella era recoger un diente y su remodele a la puta perfecta. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que una chica tan dominar se descompone y se remodeló a la vida de un esclavo y ella sabía que con su propio padre violarla sólo comenzaría a la fatiga de su voluntad de ser el dominante. Kurenai miraba con asombro mientras sostenía tanto Sasame y Sakura en sus brazos a los lados y los acompañó de regreso a casa. Ella se dio cuenta de que Sakura siempre sería leal a Sasame y probablemente sería sólo segundo a Naruto después de este regalo.

Lentamente Tenten se levantó y cojeó su camino a casa, pero sabía que si ella se quejó de nada de esto sería dejarla en el extremo corto de la vara y susceptibles a más de las penas de Naruto.

Naruto puso tanto Sasame y Sakura en la misma cama y sólo podía ver con la diversión con las chicas abrazos entre sí en su sueño y Naruto sabía que después de esta terrible experiencia que probablemente tendría que compartir su cama con sakura y ella se aferraba a él como un chaleco salvavidas. Naruto suspiró y sabía lo que sucederá si no lo hacía cortar este es de raíz y Sakura constantemente estaría viviendo en el miedo.

Naruto sabía que Ino estaba ya recogido y sabía que iba a ser dado a él pero al ver la rotura y remodelar era siempre un placer. Los gritos eran siempre un placer para sus oídos, pero la sangre siempre fue difícil de conseguir fuera buena alfombra.

Naruto encendió el televisor de pantalla en vivo y vio como la primera parte de la ruptura comenzó

Tanto Kurenai y Anko rodearon cuerpo desnudo de Ino y miró casi como vales hambrientos esperando la presa de morir por lo que su fiesta puede comenzar. Ino se despertó de un salto y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, pero cuando trató de cubrirse se encontró con que sus brazos estaban atados y las piernas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que sus piernas se extienden y una broma de algún tipo estaba en su boca. Ino intentó gritar con toda su voluntad, pero el único sonido que hizo fue un leve gorgoteo no fue hasta Kurenai se acercó y le golpeó en la cara y le dijo: "usted será un excelente esclavo de sakura ¿no crees que tus acciones tendrán consecuencias en absoluto? Bueno, ellos hacen a la niña y se romperán. Puedo decir su pensamiento de que no se rompa, sino que lo harán y le permite empezar con un castigo ligero en este momento ".

Ino comenzó a escuchar algunos gemidos de las máquinas cuando sintió que su cuerpo comienza a moverse en lugar de enfrentar el centro comercial que se enfrentaba el suelo y su culo estaba claramente en el aire. El aliento de Ino aceleró aunque sólo sea un poco, y ella sintió otra mano fría empieza a frotar su culo casi masaje antes comenzó su castigo ligero. Tan pronto como se detuvo la mano que ella elevó su aliento sabiendo lo que venía, pero no lo hizo para un poco después de que ella comenzó a relajarse por un momento. La bofetada resonó en las paredes y su azote acababa de empezar. Al final de su primer culo nalgadas de Ino era rojo sangre y lágrimas rayando por su rostro. Kurenai miró a la niña y dijo: "Eso fue bastante patético para que llores así como así, y después de un corto tiempo también. Si Anko había llegado primero que habría roto antes de que terminara el día. Al malo para ti y para tu vida ha de ser la vida de un esclavo ".

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el tono de la voz de Kurenai y sabía que ella estaba empezando hoy. Naruto observó en al oír Tenten entra en la puerta y ella se sentó a su lado y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Llamar a Naruto fuera de sus propios pensamientos, dijo "Naru-kun podemos hacer más de eso y me castigue si soy un" travieso "chica".

Naruto soltó sus bollos en el pelo y dejó su pelo en libertad y le dijo: "Sólo si quieres Ten-chan."

Tenten acarició al regazo de Naruto no quería defraudarlo como lo hizo antes, y que secretamente juró a sí misma que algo como esto no volvería a suceder. Ella sabía que él la castigaría más gravemente y ella no quería eso. Tenten no supo cuando ella se durmió debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al otro lado de Naruto llorando a moco tendido en el pecho. Tenten sintió lástima por la chica y ella sabía que la violación podría ser perjudicial para su estado mental y sabía que iba a necesitar un montón de consuelo y ayuda.

La televisión se volvió repentinamente y Naruto parecía tener Sakura y los tres de ellos vio como Ino comenzó su segunda ronda a tormento para romper su suerte Ino pero sabiendo que tendría que ser completamente roto. Sakura se tensó cuando vio a Ino pero sus ojos mostraron mucha curiosidad sobre lo mucho que quería saber lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a suceder. "Sakura como saben Ino pudo haber sido ejecutada públicamente por lo que hizo, pero su padre se declaró en su favor, ya que traería más vergüenza a su familia. Sakura usted será responsable de ella, pero la palabra sólo será anulado por la mía. "

Tenten levantó la vista de su regazo y se dio cuenta de que tenía un duro azotan y se desabrochó el pantalón que le ayudara a aliviar. Miró a su novia con impaciencia empezar a chupársela y vio Sakura sabiendo que no se llevaría a cabo a cabo. Mientras Tenten comenzó a chupársela Sakura comenzó a lamer el eje y empezar a chupar sus bolas cambiantes inversa entre lamer el eje y trabajan en las nueces. Naruto nunca había sido llevado a correrse tan rápido y llegó mucho.

Tenten sonrió a Sakura y llevó sus labios a los de ella y compartieron un beso compartiendo semen de Naruto y utilizarla para cubrir sus bocas. Sakura gimió cuando Tenten comenzó a acariciarla y ella acaba de presentar a los cuidados de su señora. Sakura miró a Tenten mientras se ponía los pantalones abajo y Sakura se lanzó en el coño húmedo de Tenten su lengua fue bloqueado por el vibrador y cuando trató el culo se encontró con un butt plug bastante grande. Sakura dejó escapar un poco de vino y supo que estaban sellados en por el chakra de Naruto y así lo hizo la siguiente mejor cosa, y que iba a usar su lengua para frotar contra su clítoris. Tenten se quejó por las sensaciones duelo y la llevó a acabar. Sakura lamió los jugos que produce Tenten y le dijo: "Señora ¿me puede por favor?"

Tenten sonrió y dijo: "Lo haré bebé y pronto tendrá su propio esclavo que se puede usar y abusar". Tenten le dio un más descarado sonrió y excavado a la derecha en su coño. Mientras las dos chicas estaban distraídos con los demás Naruto continuó observando la pantalla y cómo su nuevo esclavo estaba haciendo tanto con su formación y ruptura.

Ino miró a los dos Anko y vuelta en Kureani y ambos eran vestido como el típico domotrix apoyo bastante grandes correa ons. Se sentía frustrada actualmente por una lengua desconocida lamiendo sus pliegues pero ella seguía negándose a romper con estas mujeres. Anko sonrió a la joven rubia y la movió de nuevo a donde ella parecía que estaba tirado en una mesa de operaciones. La lamiendo pueden haber cesado, pero se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de color rojo en lugar flaco empezó a lamer sus pliegues una vez más. Anko sonrió y sacó un poco de crema de afeitar y comenzó a hacer espuma en sus pliegues húmedos ahora. Kurenai llegó junto a ella diciendo: "Estoy seguro de que su pronto a ser el amo está viendo en este momento, así como conseguir una grabación de esto para ganar dinero para nosotros."

Kurenai drogas la navaja por el coño enjabonado y trató de causar el mayor dolor posible. Vio varios nicks de afeitar y algunos rasguños que cubren donde las drogas de la navaja. Sabía que iba a romper pronto, pero no ahora el show debe continuar. Hizo un gesto de la cabeza roja salve a moverse pero ella nunca conoció ino o Kurenai en los ojos e incluso si lo hacía iba a tener una mirada rota a sus ojos.

La niña parecía estar bien roto y muy dócil, Naruto sonrió y supo que tanto Anko y Kurenai trabajaron en esa chica y sabía que Ino no sería mejor que ella. Naruto miró a sus pies y no Sakura estaba dominando en Tenten, pero por alguna razón que no tenía ganas de detenerla pero Tenten se dirigió a otra paliza, y más castigo. Naruto vio que Tenten parecía estar disfrutando de ella por ser subordinado a un esclavo. Él podría estar haciendo esto una ocurrencia bastante común. Parecía que Tenten le gustaba ser dominado y quién era él para dejar de hacer lo que ella deseaba. Él sonrió y supo que iba a hacer esto más a menudo, pero regresó fuerzas de cómo Ino estaba haciendo.

Kurenai acaba de ser hecho afeitar su joven y sin embargo, continuamente se negó a doblarse o romperse. Una vez más se le dio la vuelta para darle otra paliza, y se dio cuenta de que su coño comenzó a mojarse en la excitación sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. En lugar de las nalgadas ella se puso uno de sus dedos dentro de su coño y lo movió alrededor de causar Ino a gemir. "Usted sabe que yo estoy seguro de que su maestro pegarle en cualquier momento que quieras, pero todo lo que tienes que hacer es someterse a él."

Aunque sólo sea por un breve segundo Ino pensó en presentar pero su decisión de ser libre de ganado a pasar el día y le dije: "Nunca me someteré al esclavista."

Kurenai miró a la niña y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que ella estaba completamente roto. La pantalla quedó en negro una vez más y Naruto miró a las dos chicas que luchan entre sí por el dominio de unos sobre otros no ganar ningún motivo. Las dos chicas finalmente se cansó pero sakura se cansaron primera y la victoria va el botín, por ahora al menos.

Sasame fue poco después de las chicas hicieron su poco de maquillaje y ella se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Naruto. Oh sí, todo estaba bien con Naruto Tenten cuando apoyó la cabeza en el otro lado y Sakura decidió sentar a sus pies.

No mientras el capítulo anterior, pero espero igual de bueno. En cuanto al incesto Sé que es desagradable, pero a veces ocurre y es una herramienta eficaz para romper la voluntad de alguien. Personalmente he visto y es un asco.


	6. Chapter 6

Rompiendo Ino día 2

Naruto y las chicas no sabían cuándo se durmieron pero sabían que estaban a su lado maestros cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Sasame fue la primera de las niñas y ella acarició a sus amos agacharse aún más que ella. Estaba suspired cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza lo que significa que Naruto era de hecho y listo para comenzar el día. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura aún estaba durmiendo en una posición acurrucada a los pies de Naruto y Tenten había alguna manera tiene una tapa ciega y una mordaza de bola en mientras dormía. Fue sólo cuando Sasame dado cuenta de que no tenía ninguna cantidad de gracioso viniendo de la boca o alrededor de él mostrándole que había sólo poner. Sasame sonrió y quería un poco de madera de la mañana de Naruto antes de que las otras chicas consiguieron.

Sasame sonrió y comenzó sus manipulaciones de su pene y rápidamente trajo de semiduro a una erección completa dentro de los treinta segundos. Fue sólo cuando llegó a la erección completa que ella comenzó a darle una mamada completa sin dejar ningún centímetro de su polla unsalivated ob por ella. Sólo cuando una idea le pasó por la mente de Naruto para golpear el coño y luego pídale que le limpie y ella dejó de chupar y dijo que "libra Naruto-sama mi coño y obtendrá algo especial que quiero probar."

Naruto es un hombre no necesita que le digan dos veces cuando su concubina le preguntó por el sexo luego experimentar después. Cuidadosamente Naruto Tenten puso boca arriba y se veía tan indefenso por la forma en que estaba. Naruto sonrió y preguntó Sasame "¿Qué vas a hacer de todos modos?"

Sasame dejó escapar una risa casi musical y respondió: "Ya lo verás." Sasame sorprendió su cintura y comenzó a moler su coño ya mojado a su roca pene duro y disfrutaba el placer de simplemente él sin penetración follar. Fue sólo cuando ella se inclinó y movió sus bragas a un lado lo hizo Naruto ganancia de entrada de su parte más preciada de su cuerpo. Sasame arqueó la espalda como el gallo comenzó su viaje yendo más y más profundo dentro de ella. Se sentía cada terminación nerviosa gritando de placer mientras movía su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo forzando el pene cada vez más profundamente. Sasame sabía lo que quería hacer y que ella y Naruto obligado a funcionó y joroba cada vez más rápido y sabía que ella estaría acabando pronto y entre sus gemidos de éxtasis "cum Naruto-sama conmigo y en mí. Quiero estar lleno de tu descendencia."

Sasame dejó escapar un grito a los altos cielos mientras se acercaba y Naruto llegó justo después de que su desencadenamiento su semen en lo profundo de su coñ gimió cuando el semen se derramó dentro de ella mientras se levantaba su miembro todavía difícil de su coño. Ella sonrió y relised que su polla se recubrió con ambos de sus jugos y semen. Ella sonrió mientras bajaba sobre él con su boca. Podía saborear su propio semen que sabía amargo, pero ella también podía saborear propio semen de Naruto. Ella sabía que estaba asemejando esto y lo de limpieza después de una buena cogida siempre hacía su hombre feliz. No importaba si ella era su concubina esclava o pareja pero lo único que quería hacer lo estaba por favor. No se dio cuenta que la televisión llegó en hasta que escuchó "Espero que hayan tenido puta dormir bien por la noche, ya que se romperá hoy."

Sasame miró desde donde estaba chupando y limpieza y vio a Ino todavía atado en la misma posesión con su coño rellena hasta el borde con una bastante grande consolador que sale de su coño. Ella tenía un bastante pequeño mordaza de bola en su boca lo suficientemente grande para evitar que se habla fácilmente. Oyó susurrar Kurenai "Sabes Ino Estoy seguro de que su maestro está viendo esto ahora mismo y todo lo que necesito hacer es someterse a él y él puede llenar mucho más que este juguete jamás podría. Sé que eres una lesbiana núcleo duro pero tener su coño rellena así por el plástico es completamente diferente a la que tiene el verdadero negocio dentro de ti. estoy seguro de Sakura se acaba de coger una y otra y otra vez, pero el maestro tendrá la primera opción antes que establece que desates en ella. Aunque ella será más difícil para usted cuando usted recibe después de que la violaste ".

Ino trató de luchar contra sus ataduras para tratar de conseguir gratis, pero sólo pudo menear un poco provocando Kureani a tomarle el pelo rubio cautiva aún más "Oh ho Veo que te gusta tener el camino difícil y vamos a ver cómo te gusta cera caliente cubierto en su cuerpo ".

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron y ella gritó en su mordaza, pero Kurenai sonrió y sacó una vela ya derretido parcialmente. "Usted no puede saber esto, pero el fuego menor y jutsus relámpago estábamos acostumbrados a situaciones similares. Usted ve esto fue cuando chakra no era visto como un arma, sino como un medio para el placer y el dolor en la mayoría de los Doms estancia para las viejas formas, mucho antes de chakra, pero no son algunos que simplemente usar chakra y otros lo utilizarán como estaba previsto. "

Ino trató de alejarse de la cera caliente que Kurenai estaba calentando con un menor jutsu de fuego. Ino parecía un ciervo como un poco de cera comenzó a gotear sobre ella. Ella aulló de dolor cuando la cera comenzó a gotear sobre ella cada vez con más frecuencia a veces aterrizar directamente en los pezones sensibles y alrededor de sus pechos. Algunos de aterrizaje en su clítoris o ni sus labios. Kurenai se detuvo aunque sólo sea por un momento para arrodillarse y decir a ino "Usted sabe que esto podría terminar ahora mismo, si quieres, sólo se someten a Naruto y esto va a terminar."

Su mente daba vueltas a los pensamientos de la presentación y pensó en el placer que Naruto podía dar, pero todo fue por no al recordar el tormento que podía aportar a ella. Su voluntad de permanecer libres ganó una vez más, pero era como encender una batalla cuesta arriba y muy pronto supo que iba a presentar. Kurenai sabía que esta chica tenía todavía presente pero quería Ino tener un tratamiento completo de cera antes de que ella se giró con un juego del gato de las nueve colas.

Iluminación pequeñas llamas sobre Ino Kurenai colocan varias grandes velas gruesas. Ino sabía lo que estaba por venir, mientras colocaba las velas justo encima de la línea de fuego y las velas comenzaron a derretirse. Por encima de la fila de llamas Ino vio una cosa bastante grande de cera y sabía que no iba a hacer hasta que murió o fue cubierto de cera. El dolor era intenso como la cera comenzó a derretirse y enfriar en la piel. Como la cera en capas alrededor de su cuerpo se puso a sólo sentirá una sensación de calor alrededor de su cuerpo como la cera endurece y forma capas. Ino sabía que con el consolador en su interior y la cera que cae en su coño que ella cum pronto y justo cuando se iba a acabar por este tormento que la cera se acabó y Kurenai caminó pulg

"Espero que te haya gustado que encera el tratamiento niña me gustó que yo. Mi esclavo y Anko tenía tantos orgasmos viendo usted lucha en el dolor y el deseo. Pues vamos a todo lo que es la cera de ti mi amor."

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron cuando Kurenai comenzó a azotarla a partir de sus claves y los pies y trabajando lentamente su camino hasta su coño y evite la zona. Ino gimió en protesta cuando ella se quitó toda la cera a excepción de sus tetas y el coño. Ella sonrió mientras ino miró casi con lujuria y ella dijo: "¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres acabar."

Ino sabía que ella tenía razón y sabía que quería acabar tan mal, pero ella sabía que iba a estar renunciando a su libertad, o lo que quedaba de ella de todos modos y se les niega a sí misma a presentar una vez más. Kurenai sabía que la niña estaría cerca de la presentación y por qué no iba a ser como Sakura que se cayó por un simple lavado de cerebro y por qué tenía que hacer que sea difícil en sí misma. Kurenai sabía que si ella estaba en esta situación se habría roto hace mucho tiempo. Kurenai sabía que esto sería un último recurso y sacó una manguera. Ella miró a Anko y le dijo: "A su vez en el agua fría al máximo."

Anko sonrió y sabía lo que iba a venir después y si Kurenai no podía romper la chica esta manera se tendría un poco de diversión y el esclavo nunca fue la misma después de que ella tiene una bodega de ella. Anko sonrió y se dio cuenta de las grietas mirando a formarse en su decisión y sabía que este podría ser el último clavo en el ataúd.

Kurenai une una boquilla de la manguera y lo convirtió en el coño caliente de Ino. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron en shock mientras el agua fría la excitaba aún más provocando un grito a la gracia de sus labios. Kurenai sonrió mientras relised que ella había hecho presente y sabía que si se apaga el agua ya continuación se ganaría su decisión de nuevo. Kureani sabía que tendría que arruinar sus pechos y ella no podía dejar de sentir tanto calor y molestado con lo que estaba sucediendo a la chica. Después de lo que había alrededor de una media hora de tortura con agua pura sólo dirigidas a sus partes más sensibles ino se descompone completamente y jugable. Anko sabía que Ino haría una puta dios de Naruto y su esclavo podía ayudarla con su remodelación. Anko se dirigió a su esclavo por las escaleras con las campanas en su más impresionante del busto hasta el final y sabía que Kurenai quería lo mejor cuando se trata de este esclavo, aunque era ot ir a un reino de novato. El tiempo que se diera cuenta o no Kurenai comenzó a planear cómo llevar Naruto desde el scean antes de convertirse en demasiado poderoso.

Anko hizo los toques finales como Naruto entró en la habitación para recoger su nuevo esclavo. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Ino se apoya ahora un par de DD senos copa con un piercing timbre en cada pezón. Con cada respiración Naruto notado que las campanas de jingles y sonó e Ino tenía un cinturón de castidad en la cintura. Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Los dos hicieron un buen trabajo en la formación que ella será un esclavo maravilloso. Naruto sustituyó a la mordaza de bola roja brillante con una púrpura real collar y ino parecía ser feliz teniendo en su boca. Naruto sonrió mientras abría el cinturón de castidad y vio cuán caliente de la chica. Naruto sonrió al ver a la chica jugos casi arrojan a chorros de su vagina ahora hinchado. Naruto miró anko y ella hizo un comentario "Kurenai no dejaría que la chica a correrse hasta que presentó y luego no dejar que cum hasta que ella hizo ".

Naruto se burlaba y poco a poco se abrió paso en su agujero húmedo remojo. Ino gimió echó la mordaza cuando estaba llena mucho más que eso consolador que tenía en ella al mismo tiempo. Le encantaba la sensación de que su coño se estira más de lo que creía posible. Sus ojos se abrieron como lo fue aún más lejos en su interior y me encantó la sensación de ser puramente extendía hasta el borde. Fue sólo cuando Naruto llegó a la entrada cerca de su vientre y comenzó a follarla más o menos. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron, pero me encantó la sensación de esta mierda mucho más que cualquier juguete que jamás había sentido. Ino miró a su maestro y sabía que iba a pasar todos los días con él por el resto de su vida. Quería resistir y su mente intentó pero el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era demasiado para ella. Ino sometido completamente a Naruto y abandonó toda resistencia a él. Le encantaba la sensación de que el sexo con un hombre podía llevar, pero sabía que se enfrentaría a la música de Sakura.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Ino y Naruto vino dentro de ella. Ella se gasta y agota en el momento de su primer orgasmo, y fue en un sueño hasta que oyó un clip de una correa que va alrededor de su cuello. Sintió un sacudía su cuello era llevado a la mesa. Ino no sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo que Naruto estaba llegando hasta que fue cegado por una venda. Quería Naruto y Naruto sólo para llevarla a donde debía ir. Ella lo siguió por la correa y las manos y las rodillas empezó a doler por la cantidad de piedras y espinas en el camino. Ella sabía que esto estaba empezando y oyó una voz familiar lanzó su ceguera en cuanto el dolor se detuvo y ella relised que estaba dentro de una casa "Naruto-sama puedo jugar con Ino." Ino reconoció la voz pertenece a Sakura y sabía que lo que le pasó hoy no sería nada comparado con lo que Sakura tenía reservado para ella y ella cerró.

Capítulo siguiente Sakura tendrá su manera con Ino ...


	7. Chapter 7

El castigo de Ino

Ino intentó para parecer invisible pero fracasó en el intento de igualar mirada anuncio de Sakura de ella. Naruto Sakura dio un aspecto muy duro y dijo: "No, no en este momento Sakura es posible que ella tan pronto como se haya recuperado de su fractura pero puede dormir con ella y no se olvide que yo sé lo que piensas, debido a este incidente."

Sakura copia de lo que iba a hacer y sabía que podía ser castigado y cambió lo que podría hacer con ella. Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Usted puede tener su momento, pero si vas a la medida que se detendrá a entender."

Sakura sabía que su palabra era ley y lo que podía hacer con ella era mucho, mucho peor de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Casi tímidamente Ino se acercó a Sakura como ella la llevó a su propia habitación. Jadeos de placer se escuchaban procedentes de los labios de Sakura mientras disfrutaba el momento privilegiado de ser la dominación de un grupo en una relación si sólo era por el sexo. Naruto suspiró y sabía que no importa cuánto acondicionado que alguien tuvo que pasar, que las partes de su antiguo yo llegaría a la superficie. Él suspiró mientras su mirada se vino a Tenten que estaba con los ojos vendados, cerdo atado, amordazado con una mordaza de anillo y se lo metió tanto con un consolador y un butt plug.

"Se supone que para ser la dueña de estas chicas y sin embargo usted falla una y otra vez. ¿Crees que no eres digno o algo o es que te gusta este castigo que te doy? Quiero que pienses en este largo y dura. Yo no quiero un débil amante amado por las chicas. ¿Crees que me gusta castigarte o sólo como la humillación? Ahora quiero que explique por sí mismo ".

Naruto se inclinó para deshacer el gag del anillo de la boca y después de unos momentos Tenten comenzó a hablar después de elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Naruto-kun Quiero ser su amante, pero no sé cómo. Me esperaba una relación sencilla con sólo yo y usted, pero como usted puede ver que no sucedió. Por favor, ayúdame a ser un mejor amante."

Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó la frente y sabía que hoy iba a ser un largo día y sabía que iba a ser una dura jornada también. Desató Tenten y se retira el tapón de culo y consolador y ella estaba unido. Naruto comenzó su lección para remodelar Tenten ser un gran domitrix a las otras chicas, pero sumisa a él.

Para su sorpresa Tenten enseñanza era bastante fácil, pero ella tenía una última prueba dejó pasar y que se castiga a Ino. Casi nerviosamente Tenten se acercó a donde Ino y Sakura estaban teniendo un poco de diversión, pero ino estaba actualmente sorprendido por tren inferior Sakura y ella se lame el coño de Ino. Tenten miró la escena ante ella y descubrió que ella estaba fuera de esto, pero también sabía que Sakura le encantó la habilidad de la lengua de Ino. Decidió ella y endureció su voluntad mientras decía "Esclavo consigue su coño fucken fuera de la guarra rubia ahora." Su voz se quebró mientras que ella dijo que lo que los dos esclavos no hicieron caso hasta que Tenten Sakura tiró y golpeó su cara diciendo "Cuando digo algo lo digo ¿me entiendes?"

Sakura parecía un ser querido en los faros mientras trataba de apartar la mirada de Tenten y continuó diciendo: "Yo iba a dejar que usted tiene una perra juguete pero supongo que tendré que atarte cerdo, mientras que Ino se la follan." Fue sólo un momento después de que Sakura estaba atado y amordazado y ella se colgaba de su espalda. Tenten sonrió Ino instintivamente abrió las piernas en la sumisión y tenten hizo su comentario dirigido a Sakura "Parece que esta zorra sabe que su lugar y espero que ahora se dan cuenta de que soy tu amante, así como su propietario."

Tenten navegado la pared buscando el juguete adecuado para su uso en Ino y encontró uno que le diera placer, así que demuestra que ella estaba a cargo de ella. Sin molestarse en lubricar el plástico hasta se puso el arnés y se encontró que era un ajuste muy ceñido y darle un poco de placer a su propio coño mientras ella se moví se tocó la cabeza de la polla y se encontró que había recibido la misma cantidad de placer como si fuera un hombre. Ella sonrió y supo que Ino le encantaría y ella sabía que iba a ser una experiencia muy agradable para los dos. Al salir de su musa me miró y no descuidado buscando coño de Ino y sabía que tendría que apretar de nuevo. Tenten se dio a la chica una sonrisa sádica mientras sacaba una mirada metálica consolador y Ino sabía lo que se utiliza para combinar con la polla bien grande.

Ino trató como ella quería alejarse pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse como el consolador eléctrico se acercaba más y más a su flor dañada. Sabía que estaría en mucho más dolor si intentaba escapar y esto todavía ocurrir. Resignándose a su suerte sintió el inicio de corriente eléctrica que ir dentro de ella y Tenten lo convirtió en baja. A muy baja y gutural gemido escapó de los labios de Ino como la vibración y electricidad complació ella, así como apretando su coño. Quería más y más a medida que su cuerpo empujó el consolador más y más dentro de ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando Tenten poner más actual arrojó el consolador y ella no tenía idea de que iba a sentir tan bien. Todas las veces que había utilizado este juguete antes de que fuera extremadamente doloroso.

Tenten sonrió cuando ella le encantó cómo Ino se retorció y gimió su nombre. Ella miró a Sakura y vio que estaba muy excitado. Ella sonrió a Naruto y él tiene una idea similar de ambos follando a uno de sus esclavos, mientras que el otro folla otro. Naruto fue a la derecha junto a Sakura y le dijo "Usted dijo que quería hijos y así se quedan embarazadas." Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y conocieron que, efectivamente, se estaría consiguiendo embarazada y le encanta la sensación de tener el niño en su vientre. Ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir Naruto entrar en su más profunda que antes y Naruto se mordió el cuello y algo inyectado en su interior. Ella gimió al sentir gran polla de Naruto ir muy profundo a cerca de su cravix y gritó cuando fue empujado que Brier y sabía que iba a eyacular directamente en su vientre. Su cuerpo parecía que me encanta la sensación a pesar del dolor, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con Naruto morder su cuello.

Naruto Ino cabeza empieza a jadear de placer y Sakura estaba haciendo lo mismo. Con su apretado coño Naruto sabía que no iba a durar mucho y sabía que Tenten no pasaría mucho tiempo tampoco. Después vino Naruto Tenten desató un torrente de su propio semen femenino de derecho dentro de Ino Ino y que envió sobre el borde. Los socios de conmutación de Naruto llegaron a tener el coño de Ino de la misma manera como lo hizo con Sakura. Naruto sabía que las niñas estaban embarazadas. Naruto miró a Tenten y Indicó a Ino para hacerse un asiento para Tenten. Ino y Tenten no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Naruto se puso de una de sus rodillas y sacó un anillo que dice "Tenten ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Tenten miró el anillo y la espalda a Naruto y lo hizo desde entonces por qué quería que ella fuera una mujer fuerte, porque él quería que ella se encargue de estas chicas. Él quería que fuera firme, porque si ella no estaba entonces reflejó negativamente en él. Se puso el anillo en, sonrió y dijo: "Sí, siempre y cuando me dominas vez en cuando estoy a su merced."

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Entonces, como su regalo de bodas obtendrás un Hyuuga a dominar por completo."

Tenten sonrió y respondió: "Siempre y cuando se trata de una mujer."

Naruto sacó un trozo de pergamino y pidió un pájaro mensajero para llevar esto a Kurenai.

Bueno, esta historia está cerca de la cerca, a sólo un capítulo más y su hecho. Esta historia fue una re-publicación y no es una reescritura pensó probablemente voy a volver a escribir por el simple hecho de volver a escribir. Tengo un largo camino por recorrer como autor, pero esas cosas no me han dejado antes. Esta fue mi primera historia en un largo tiempo, así que no alcancen la calidad que yo podría haber hecho si se volvió a escribir. ¿Puedo por favor tener algunos comentarios? para la próxima edición de esta historia, la línea de la historia será la misma, pero todo va a ser renovado para dar una mejor imagen. Los capítulos estarán en el orden de la secuencia y probablemente se llamará "Maestro Na


End file.
